Terror
by xoCat
Summary: COME ON AND REVIEW THE GODDAM.N STORY!!! ERR!!! I didn't know if this should be an R or PG-13 but it does get really gory... written by me and Amanda for tomfelton.com/discussion. I suggest reading it if you like good horror/gore stories. Bye...


.:*Terror*:.  
  
~Introduction~ She stared down at the dusty marble-stone floor. Her blue eyes were watered with tears, and there were also darker patches of denim on her jeans. Her cheeks were bright red along with her arms which were also bruised. She would have been able to fight back if her arms and feet weren't tied to a small wooden chair.  
  
In the room where she was taken, the walls were made of a stone that you might see on a castle. A single window with metal bars on it blew in a bit of air. There was a dark wooden door with a metal carving on it that represented something cold and evil. Three men also stood in the room, each wearing black from head to toe. Two of these men were guards who would repeatedly hit her if she would not answer the thirds questions.  
  
Pain throbbed throughout her body the whole time. As weak as she was, it was almost impossible to say anything.  
  
"Now, I will start over one more time. The beatings will be worse this time if you don't give me what I want to know. Is this clear?" said one man. He stood against a wall, crossing his arms with a stupid looking smirk on his face.  
  
"I...can't speak...well," she managed to say. She looked up at him, and waited for him to do something. He leaned up straight and stepped foward. When he reached her in the chair he knelt down and looked into her eyes.  
  
"If you don't find a way to tell me, I will kill you." His words came out so clearly, that she almost liked the way it sound. But of course she didn't.  
  
"Can... can I write? Write it?"  
  
He laughed, stood back up and turned to one of the guards. "Go and get this girl about twenty sheets of paper and a ballpoint pen. You will find them in the desk by the entrance hall. Bring them back as soon as you find them," he said watching the guard run off through the doorway.  
  
After a minute or so, the guard came back slamming the door behind him. He looked as if he was out of breath.  
  
"Sir," he began giving the paper to him. "There are people here! They're at the front door. What do I do?" The man at the front of the room looked extremely startled.  
  
"Here girl, take this and write everything. You'd better be done by the time we get back or you're dead. I know some of your friends survived too." He untied her hands.  
  
Then, the three men left the room locking the door behind them. The girl left in the room looked out of the window and wiped her eyes. The last thing she wanted wasn't to get out of the room. If anything she wanted her friends back, and to see the ones who had survived.  
  
She couldn't believe what had happened. To put it all on top, those gory images were stuck in her head forever. She felt guilt running through her body too, because all of this was really her fault. If she hadn't opened that stupid note they all wouldn't have gone on the "one in a lifetime adventure" and some of them wouldn't have fallen to terribly disgusting deaths.  
  
She wished that each time one of her friend's had died that she could have died too, or at least felt all of their pain. If she could ever escape she would go straight to the police station and tell them everything when she could get her voice back. If she had the powers, or if God could help her she would go back into time and burn the note when she got it. She would quickly shove it into her jean pocket before anyone could see it. It was pure evil, everything about it. The words were luring but at the same time they would tear you apart no matter how you liked or disliked it, and then they would make sure you remembered everything forever.  
  
How could she be so stupid? Why did she have to listen to what the writer of the note had to say to them and why did she have to go and do it? Well, probably because the words promised her things more than what she could believe. No one would do that for her anyway, or any of her friends. Not one person, no matter how rich of powerful they were.  
  
Just reading that note made her believe that she could achieve anything, and her friends believed they could achieve anything too so that was why they went and did it. It turned out they did do it, but after they realized how evil it was they decided to turn back. Wrong choice. From that point on it started to kill them but only few escaped.  
  
Nothing could be done about it, so she began to write. 


End file.
